


Things Can Only Get Better

by schmetterlingstee



Series: Omertà [3]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Day Crime Syndicate AU, Other, hinted feelings going nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlingstee/pseuds/schmetterlingstee
Summary: Cao Cao values loyalty and his subordinates. Other crime lords, not so much...Xiahou Dun's quiet night in turns out very differently than expected when someone he met a long time ago enters his life again.





	Things Can Only Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Zhang He and Xiahou Dun are my favorite characters from Wei, and a few years ago I read a really good fic revolving around them, so it all came down to this.
> 
> I have 2 more chapters planned for this, one will be a little darker and the last one is going to be a time skip into the future.
> 
> To keep the story and setting somewhat realistic, some feelings will be only hinted because certain things would just never work out and that's what makes it so painful, but fun to write. (Also I based He's character more on his DW9 self because I'm not really a fan of him being a caricature of himself.)
> 
> Please enjoy!

“The undertaker is on his way.” the voice echoed through the telephone receiver. Before he even got the chance to reply, the line went dead. He was left with the quiet low tone ringing in his right ear before he slammed the down the receiver.

Zhang He grit his teeth and his hazel eyes pierced the assault rifle that graced the wall above the fireplace.

“Let him come then.”

He had always been loyal, had executed his work with flawless precision. It was an insult that a single and false accusation was enough to plant the seed of doubt in his lord’s mind.

Someone had been feeding Yuan Shao’s paranoia and led his hand in making the decision to get rid of one of his best men. That person would pay dearly if he made it out of this alive.

* * *

The rain was gushing down onto the roof of the apartment when Xiahou Dun poured himself a drink after a long day. He leaned back onto his couch with a sigh as he took a sip. It was rare to have a quiet evening to himself, especially with his cousins who loved to celebrate at every opportunity.

Cao Cao had invited him to another lavish meeting in one of the family’s estates tonight, which he had kindly refused. He enjoyed his alone time in this small apartment downtown, far enough from the financial district and the hills.

It didn’t look like much from the outside. The pawnshop right next to the main street beneath it didn’t help either. But over the years Xiahou Dun had slowly turned this apartment into a comfortable home – away from home. The inside clearly reflected the Cao family’s love for the finer things in life.

Dun took another sip from his drink and wondered whether he should read a book for once or just watch tv until he fell asleep. But he dropped both options when he heard the ring of the doorbell and wondered who would drop by at this late hour.

If there was an emergency, his cousins would have contacted him via phone. Maybe the idiot neighbors had ordered food to the wrong address again.

“I’ll beat those kids into a pulp if I have to pay for their pizza again.” He muttered and grabbed one of the guns from the wall as a precaution, and let it slip into the pocket of his velvet robe.

But it was neither a member of his family nor the frowning delivery man from about a month ago. Instead, he found a dripping wet, but very familiar man leaning against the outer doorframe. It seemed like an eternity had passed since they last met, but Xiahou Dun felt as though he was looking into the same pretty face from those years ago.

“Took you long enough to take me up on my offer,” Dun said dryly, although he meant it in a kind way. But before he got a reaction, the man collapsed into his arms. Only then did he notice the blood-soaked shirt and the open wounds in the man’s lower torso.

“Well shit.”

* * *

A while later, Xiahou Dun finally let himself fall onto his armchair again. “Pretty bold to ghost a man for years and then throw yourself into his arms again as if nothing happened.” He muttered and drank what was left of his drink from earlier.

On the couch across from him, Zhang He replied with a faint laugh. But he quickly stopped and groaned, as his wounds stung under even the slightest the movement. He was patched up as good as possible for the moment. Xiahou Dun had already contacted one of the family’s backstreet doctors to drop by, but it would be a while until the guy arrived.

“You grew out your beard…” Zhang He said after a silent break and Xiahou Dun nodded with a low hum.

“Looks nice, although you were cuter before.” He added after another break before Xiahou Dun sighed.

“I take you’re in trouble.” He said and leaned forward, which was something he unknowingly did whenever he questioned someone. “Probably a lot of trouble, if you decide to contact someone you haven’t seen in years.”

Zhang He dramatically raised his hand towards the bright lights of the living room, before lowering his arm to cover his eyes.

  
“Yuan Shao is convinced that I betrayed him - sold him out, from what I’ve heard.” He said. “The man’s become too paranoid to talk to. He never bothered to confront me and instead sent the undertaker right away. In the end, I had to take the gory way out. Not that I am happy about it, there is no beauty in unnecessary carnage.”

Xiahou Dun hummed in agreement. “So you ran into the hitman on your way here.”

Zhang He attempted to turn his head to face Xiahou Dun but immediately became so motion sick from the blood loss that he had to close his eyes again. He groaned “Something like that. But I do feel bad that I went for his head immediately, instead of shooting the rifle out of his hands.”

Xiahou Dun laughed out loud, which was something he rarely ever did in front of anyone. He shook his head while pouring another drink. “Don’t take this personally, but Yuan Shao is a joke. He sent one of his best hitmen after you - who are clearly more skilled - only for you to kill the poor guy. Says a lot about the Yuan’s attitude towards who they employ. I always thought your talent was wasted on them.”

“If you had told me that back then, I wouldn’t have ended up with a hole in my stomach.” Zhang He replied.

Xiahou Dun somberly watched his reflection inside the drinking glass.

There were a lot of things he had kept to himself back then, some of which he wished he had said, now that he thought about it. He was always regarded as a serious and strong man, but there were things even he was unable to say, not in the world they lived in. If only that short while had lasted longer.

“A hole in your stomach is still better than a hole in your head.” He said after a while.

Zhang He frowned “It still would have been a kind way to die. You know how this goes, once you fall into their hands, they gut you like a fish and throw you in a barrel to dissolve what’s left of you. I’m too pretty to end up as a jaw and some bones in the woods.” He meant it as a joke, although there wasn’t one thing Xiahou Dun perceived as humorous about it.

Xiahou Dun put down his drink and looked at Zhang He. “Yuan Shao has always been an arrogant fool, but if he truly intended to execute an officer in such a shameful way, it makes me lose the last remaining respect I had.” He got up to hand Zhang He a chilled water bottle and sighed. “Listen, my cousin is always looking for skilled men.”

He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and looked out of the window onto the bustling city in the distance across the great river. “You’d clearly be an asset, so let me vouch for you.” He said and turned to Zhang he again, who had placed the cold water bottle on his forehead.

He looked at Xiahou Dun with a surprised expression that was soon replaced with a smile “I must be a truly pitiful sight for you to show such generosity.”

Xiahou Dun grimaced as if it was so unbelievable for him to be a decent man. “It’s more admiration than generosity, believe me.” He admitted but quickly carried on before too much weight could be placed on his words. “It was a pretty bold move to show up at my doorstep, but then again, you’ve always been a pretty bold guy. If anything, let it be for old times’ sake.” He said quietly and a faint smile crossed face. “I never got to repay you after all.”

Zhang He hummed lightly and carefully felt up the patch that was placed on the cut on his cheek. “If you insist.” He said. “So you haven’t forgotten about that?”

“I am a man of my word.” Xiahou Dun replied and was slightly irritated by the smirk he got in return.

But Zhang He’s smile faded quickly. “I have to admit I did not think about you once until today. How long has it been anyway?”

Dun didn’t remember. “Probably not that long.”  
But deep down he knew it had been too long and too much had changed.

“Who knows…”

**Author's Note:**

> ... to be continued.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos or even a comment if you like ♡


End file.
